world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081314doirnate
08:56 GA: Doir is totes just walking down the hall casually with a grump face because he's all grump. 08:57 GA: toooootes lookin 4 nate tho 08:59 AC: Nate is busy avoiding the parts of the ark where the dreambubble is 08:59 GA: Doir spots Nate with his SPECIAL SQUARE EYES and walks fast to where he is. "yes. hello nate. i have been searching for you." 09:00 AC: "what do, you want?" he grumbles 09:00 GA: "what are we gonna do about jack" 09:01 GA: "i was thinkin steal one of rilsets new knives and hit him with it enough till he de-exists" 09:01 AC: "he's, not my, problem" 09:02 GA: "yeah but hes gonna kill us all" 09:03 GA: "i know youve got your whole 'rawr i have no morals and im a loose cannon' thing going on but we're the only ones who see he's gonna fuck us up if nothing is done" 09:03 AC: "let him, I don't care" 09:03 GA: "dude" 09:03 GA: "cmon" 09:03 GA: "why" 09:04 AC: "I've been, watching their, asses get, into mess after, mess. they need, to learn, the hard way, it seems" 09:05 GA: "i know, but if they die, we're gonna die." 09:05 AC: "and?" 09:05 GA: "then we'll be stuck in the afterlife forever with them?" 09:06 GA: "not so bad for me, but youll prolly be pissed" 09:06 GA: "and, i dont want you to die?" 09:08 AC: "you ever think, I gave a, DAMN, what you wanted? why should I start, now?" 09:09 GA: "because im done fucking around!" 09:09 GA: "its been more than thirty seconds and i havent asked to get in your pants yet! im done acting like a fucking moron, and we need to do something if we're to survive!" 09:12 AC: "why not, bother someone, who'll actually, help?" 09:13 GA: "because everyone else sucks! and nobody *will* help!" 09:13 GA: "listen, im not askin' you and i go over there and fight him right this second. im sayin, we level up, we get stronger, and we take him out later." 09:14 AC: "if they don't, care about their, own lives enough, to try and stop Jack, why should I?" 09:14 GA: "no, they care about their lives, theyre just fucking idiots" 09:15 GA: "he comes back and says hes changed and they all take it as true with no questions asked like dumbasses" 09:15 AC: "then it's, natural selection, at work" 09:16 GA: "how can you not care about anyone?!" 09:16 GA: "like, fuck, i dont like that rilset guy but i wouldnt want to see him dead" 09:17 AC: "it's easy, just think about, everything we've been, through. all the shit, that's happened. associate it, with their faces" 09:18 GA: "well, i associate all the good times with them, and all the bad ones with jack. and i wanna make jack cease existing." 09:19 GA: "i mean, more cease existing than he already does not exist." 09:19 AC: "good luck then. this ain't, my fight" 09:20 GA: "the fuck is your fight? you dont seem to intend to do a lotta good, or a lotta neutral either!" 09:21 AC: "I'll do, a lotta, staying alive. fight when, my life is, threatened, and all that" 09:22 GA: "youre a shitty protagonist!" 09:23 AC: "yeah, because I'm, not one" 09:24 GA: "stop being a nineties antihero and step up!" 09:25 GA: "its 'token evil TEAMMATE' and not 'token evil guy who was on the team but fucked off for selfish reasons'" 09:26 AC: "I'm sorry, I never realized, that being a part, of the team, was manditory" 09:27 GA: Doir throws his arms into the air. "youre supposed to be a part of the team because thats how it works!" 09:29 AC: "how what works? your fairytale, magical bullshit? news flash this is, the real world" 09:30 GA: "we're on a magical ark flying through the void, we all have magical superpowers, the world was destroyed, there are aliens, we're in a sort of matrix, not to mention the fact that we have *character sheets* and fight nameless monsters from who knows where who magically drop currency!" 09:31 GA: "you can be a sociopath all you want, but you have to stick with us!" 09:32 AC: "why? you guys bring me, nothing but trouble" 09:33 GA: "but what about all the benefits?! socialization, friendship, backup, love, help when you need it!" 09:35 AC: "let's see, pass, nope, yeah right, no, and nah" 09:36 GA: "nate. you need those. everyone needs those." 09:38 GA: "you know youve fucked up when youre getting a morality lesson from the chaotic stupid, man." 09:39 AC: "this isn't a, lesson so much, as you bothering me, again" 09:40 GA: "yeah, but im not bothering you in the way i have been for most of our interactions since we got on the ark, im bothering you in a 'start growing as a person you sociopath' way" 09:41 GA: "youre gonna suck it up and swallow your character growth like an adult already!" 09:43 AC: "and who, is gonna make, me?" 09:44 GA: "me!" 09:44 GA: "you should do it yourself, but youre clearly off your rocker so" 09:44 AC: "well, your doing a, shit job, so far" 09:45 GA: "aw, really? i thought i was doing good" 09:46 GA: Doir 'hmmm's for a moment, with his hand positioned on his chin, while he ponders thoughtfully. 09:47 AC: Nate stops paying attention to Doir, pulling out a knife to do some whittling 09:47 GA: "hm hm hm hm hm hm hmmmmm..." 09:47 GA: "fuck it" 09:47 GA: "the power of friendship and love will fix you" 09:48 GA: Doir goes in for a hug. 09:48 AC: Nate sidesteps 09:49 GA: Doir falls on his face. "no, we need to hug once a day. every day. maybe twice a day. itll fix you." He gets up, dusts off his pants, and goes for another. 09:49 AC: more sidestepping 09:49 GA: "stop it. no. we need to hug. at least hold hands. goddamnit. stop that." 09:50 GA: "hug me damn you" 09:50 AC: "no" 09:51 GA: "just hug me. once. thats your hug for today. we wont have to hug until tomorrow." 09:52 AC: "why should I?" 09:52 GA: "why dont you want a hug" 09:53 AC: "because, it's awkward, as fuck" 09:53 GA: "no. its full of love." 09:54 GA: "just hug me. and maybe cry. show emotion, damnit." 09:55 AC: "you do realize, I'm straight right? talking about, hugs full of love, isn't a, convincing arguement" 09:55 GA: "damnit. fuck. shit." 09:55 GA: "why didnt you just SAY SO." 09:55 GA: "LIKE MONTHS AGO." 09:56 GA: "wh- WHOS GONNA BE MY LOVE INTEREST NOW?" 09:56 AC: "don't know, don't care" 09:57 GA: "man, whatever, fuck it. friendship hug." 09:57 GA: "maybe a sorry hug? for being so annoying?" 09:59 AC: "not now" 09:59 GA: "aw, fine." 09:59 GA: Doir stops his attempts and a hug and crosses his arms. "but you do need therapy or something." 10:00 AC: "after all, the shit, we've been through? I doubt, I'm the only, one. I'm just letting, it show" Nate chuckles 10:01 GA: "well, yeah, okay, we all need therapy. but you at least need a real friend." 10:01 GA: "everyone else has given up on you, but i dont give up" 10:02 AC: "you're too, dumb to, give up" 10:03 GA: "no, im not dumb. +3 lore. i just act stupid because we dont have enough comic relief around here." 10:03 GA: "like, maenam is funny, but you can only be oblivious to how shit your fashion is so many times before it just gets stale to me" 10:04 GA: "and sami is a deadpan snarker now and stopped her job so its just me and maenam" 10:04 GA: "and you know what fuck it i think im done now too" 10:07 GA: "this whole fucking world has fallen into cerebus syndrome and soon enough i doubt we'll have any comic relief, just a buncha angst" 10:08 GA: "so be my friend, nate? for real? we can real talk it up, and ill try my best not to annoy you." 10:09 AC: "hmm, give me, time to think" 10:09 GA: "youre just gonna walk away and not call back arent you" 10:10 AC: "not like, I'll be able, to hide for, another 4 and, a half years" 10:11 GA: "well, i want to be best bros." 10:12 GA: "genuinely best bros, not 'im just annoying nate for the fun of it and he fucking hates me lmao' best bros." 10:13 AC: "this sort, of thing, takes time though" 10:13 GA: "i know. im gonna go get food now. tell me when youve figured it out." 10:14 AC: "cool, have fun, and stuff" 10:14 GA: "you too!" Doir walks off happily :3